codfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
November Alpha
Staff Sergeant November Alpha, or Sponge, as he is known, is an operator in Task Force 141, in SAS, honorary member of the US Army's Delta Force. Early Career In his early career, Sponge worked with Ellis Company, in the British Army, helping the US fight off terrorists in Afghanistan. Oscar Mike Fighting near Afghanistan with Captain Butcher, he found himself holding off in a bridge to the US/UK Compound base. As they fought, three MIG fighters came in. They weren't of Afghan descent. The bombed the bridge, and all forces were now either dead, or bleeding out. But Sponge and a few others were still alive, wounded, in their flipped Humvee. Sponge, acting fast, unclipped himself from his seat, ripped open the door, and midst the chaos, pulled his squad out. He pulled them back to the military base, where they received quick medical attention. Sponge, contrary to a Sergeant's orders, came back to the bridge, and pulled as many as he could out of the smoldering wreckage, pulling them back, one mile, to the base. As he came back for the last remaining couple of surviving soldiers, he saw five tanks on the other side of the bridge, heading right towards him. One fired, barely missing Sponge. He was forced to retreat. A few hours later, a battalion of troops charged the river, swimming through when it was calm. Sponge helped, providing support from the remaining side of the bridge, with a Barrett 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. When the army had charged the bridge, each of the tanks silently exploded, and as soon as they did, air support came in, pulling troops out, and to a safer location. Sponge was on the last helicopter to leave, making sure the Afghan militia never got a hold of their base. He destroyed the base with help from it's CO, and planted C4 all along the bridge, as he moved around earlier, providing support for other troops. On the count of 3, he detonated the explosives remotely, and watched the flames engulf the dirt, turning it into blackened glass. Oscar Mike: Echo Bravo Sponge found himself on a Vulcan Minigun, firing at enemy forces on the ground, the dead gunner besides him. 5 helicopters had gone down on the 70 mile ride, and seventeen were damaged. Minutes after riding on the Vulcan, Sponge's helicopter was hit by an RPG Round. As his Helicopter went down, he jumped. He ran through the city, dodging patrols. He was unarmed, and was aware that he was well away from the landing zone. A flare! He had a flare. He ran up onto the roof of a building, and scraped his flare. He finally managed to get it up, and a sent a flare into the sky. A nearby Helo picked him up, and he was rushed to the closest base. There he was. TF 141 EB Director, known only as Epsilon. "Welcome to the team Sponge." Though confused, it made sense. In this one day, Sponge had done many extraordinary things. He was no part of Task Force 141. He was part of Echo Bravo. Or the Elite Badasses. REAPER Suit After being briefed about his next mission, Sponge was briefed on his new set of armor. A REAPER Suit. The prototype had been worn by a man known as Ghost, and had so far proven effective. And so each member of TF 141 that had just arrived, without a suit, received a pair. Alexei Carter had described the suit with detail: "This suit may look normal", he had said. "But the mask and stuff isn't just for looks. Certain patterns and the way every pocket and holder on the suit is made is positioned in a way to trick the eyes. Four different variants have been designed for utmost efficiency in every biome and ecosystem there is. The pockets and holders also help with carrying ammo, equipment, and any... Necessary attachments. This suit was designed for stealth, protection, and efficiency. No matter where you are. You'll always be a ghost." Rio de Janeiro: Hate At First Sight November and his new squad were dropped into Rio De Janeiro. Sergeant Riley, an African-American sergeant taking orders from Epsilon, would be directing this mission. The squad came in on a civilian bus, all dressed in civilian clothes, their armor in suitcases. The only people on the bus, including the driver, were TF 141 members. They were dropped off at an entrance to the Favela, working with other TF 141 officers nearby. Sponge walked out of the bus, his new REAPER armor on. RIley stepped out, firing a shot in the air. People screamed, some scattered. Soon, the team came to the Favela. It was as trashy as Shanty Towns in Ukraine. And as soon as Sponge's squad came in, gang members poured out of the Favela, shooting anyone in their path. The fire picked up. It was now a heavy battle between hundreds of gang members, and TF 141. And hiding in one of the Favela rooms, was Sunil Khaled. He was talking with an unknown associate of his, about the transfer of his men. As Khaled started to give his pay to the man, the door broke open. And Sponge stared. The man put his Desert Eagle up, and Sponge registered him as any other militia, shooting him. Three SCAR-H rounds penetrated the man's chest, one heading through his heart, ricocheting off his spine, and hitting his right lung, eventually coming out of his chest again. The other two shots hit his lower shoulder, and his hip. Frightened, Khaled took off. But Sponge didn't have the picture. Khaled jumped out of the only window in the dark room, and while the others were concerned with fighting the gangs, Sponge followed, camera in hands. The chase began. Khaled dodged through buildings, as Sponge chased through the open areas, dodging and shooting militia. For a while this continued, and he chased Khaled through city streets, downtown alleys, and inside buildings. All around him gunshots exploded, fire blasting through the area, and RPGs howling above. Sponge was almost to catching up to Khaled, a dead end on the next road. They went down back into the other side of the Favela, a good 8 miles away from the squad, and there was that dead end. Sponge almost had the picture, when three men appeared from the roof of the dead end, and helped Khaled up. As Sponge started to climb up, a man pulled out a pistol, shot him in the cheek, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Rio de Janeiro: Capture and Escape It was about 30 minutes after Sponge had gone unconscious when he had awaken from the sharp pain on the right of his face. He was in a dark room, cold and wet, and he was strapped to a chair. His armor was almost all gone, he was stripped down to his tan Under Armor clothing. Around him, the lights turned on, and with a smelting hot coal, stood a man. In front of Sponge, was Khaled himself. In English, he had mumbled, "What are you here for." To that, Sponge had replied, "None of your business, dogbreath." Khaled motioned the man with the coals. He smiled. And started to walk up to Sponge. "You have five seconds..." Sponge had to make up a quick excuse. "A drug bust." He had said, thinking that was reasonable. "You don't bring a camera to a drug bust. Liar. Samad, put the coals on his eyes. Make him suffer." Sponge waited two seconds. 3 left. 2. 1. The man walked up beside Sponge, and he veered up with his legs, kicking the man back. The coals spun out of the pot, and hit the man's face. He screamed, and Sponge veered forward, smashing Khaled against a cinderblock wall. He was in a sewer cross, where four pipes met. Khaled stood up, and started to shoot Sponge, when he ducked backward, flipping, and kicking the gun right out of Khaled's hand. Above him, he saw militia scatter, and his knife came through the grating. Great coincidence, though, as it sliced right through the water hose that was tying him in. "Where's the camera?", he yelled, watching Khaled back away. The evil that he once saw in the mans eyes was now replaced by fear. Typical. He threw the knife into Khaled's arm, and smiled. "Here, lemme get that for you.", he said. He ripped the knife out of Khaled's arm, and started scaling the wall. He didn't need a picture. He had the DNA. Khaled had put his armor just next to the grating. He put it on, in the deserted market, and walked off. He was going to find his squad. He slowly trudged through, watching the sun go down. He had grabbed a knock-off chocolate bar, and was eating it, smiling. About halfway through the Favela, he saw a helicopter heading his way. A Pave Low. It was his. He jumped onto a building, and sparked his flare. The Pave Low saw, and he smiled. He wasn't getting left behind after all. When he said that to Sergeant Riley, he had replied with, "We weren't leaving, we were looking for you." Riley popped open an Ozarka water bottle, and given to Sponge. The sky was bright. Russia: The Frozen War It was like walking into their own barracks. Everyone greeted them with pleasure, and as they walked in, no one suspected them. A Russian sergeant mumbled something at the two, who looked suspicious to him. In a failed accent, they responded, "No Russian, grew in America." The sergeant laughed. "You looking for Sunil?", he raised his Mini-Uzi. "You never find him.", he mumbled, in broken English. He spoke to his troops in Russian, and each of them raised their weapons. Riley put his hand in his pocket. "And what, we don't have any." 20 US Pave Lows stormed the base. Hundreds of US Soldiers jumped into the building, and it was the US who had the upper hand. "You shoot us and we start a war with you.", Riley said. "Fire.", The Russian smiled. It was an all out war. And while the chaos went on, Riley and Sponge ran to the control tower, and standing their, was Borodin Petrov. "So you've found me." As Petrov turned around, Sponge saw 3 C4 packs on his chest. "And now I kill you." The Control Tower exploded. Petrov was killed instantly, no information coming out of his rottenly yellow mouth. But Sponge and Riley, far enough away, were blown away from the window, glass and metal charging after them. The two landed with a crack, and were knocked out. Russia: Not Cool... Not Cool at All...